Mój ulubiony plugawy aniołek
by Czytadlo
Summary: 6x20 trochę inaczej, czyli w jaki sposób Castiel stoczył się w imię bożego planu. Dużo podebranych tekstów z odcinka. Slash. Dziwactwo.


**Napisałam to już jakiś czas temu dla koleżanki (przeczytawszy, stwierdziła, że mnie nienawidzi:)) i - prawdę mówiąc - nigdy nie miałam zamiaru publikować. Bo dużo wstawek z odcinka, bo fik niehumorystyczny, bo gdy już napiszę coś, co podchodzi pod rating M, zostaje to na komputerze, dla mnie, mojej koleżanki i nikogo więcej, nie wiem, mam pewien problem z dzieleniem się tekstami choćby fragmentalnie erotycznymi. Wspomniana wcześniej koleżanka namawiała mnie do publikacji, mówiąc, że jest strasznie ciekawa reakcji ludzi. Mój system obronny oczywiście zadziałał i się zaparłam, że nie. Chyba dzisiaj już po prostu jest mi wszystko jedno:P Także proszę Was, nie bijcie, nie krzyczcie. Czasem człek musi napisać coś dziwnego. **

* * *

**Mój ulubiony plugawy aniołek**

Był szary jesienny poranek, gdy Castiel oddawał się swojej ulubionej ostatnimi czasy czynności. Obserwowaniu.

Dean właśnie grabił liście z podwórkowej części domu Lisy. Marszczył przy tym brwi i krzywił się, lecz Castiel mógłby przysiąc, że jego przyjaciel jest szczęśliwy. Dziwnie patrzyło się na niego pracującego w ten, a nie inny sposób; wydawał się wtedy taki zwyczajny – nikt nie pomyślałby, że przez niemal całe swoje życie narażał się, tropiąc i zabijając różnej maści potwory.

Te same ubrania, ten sam marsowy wyraz twarzy. Wystarczyła więc jedna jak najbardziej ludzka czynność, by wojownik stał się zwykłym człowiekiem. Ot nieskomplikowane grabienie liści.

I pomyśleć, że Castiel zamierzał sprowadzić Deana na poprzednie tory. Uczynić go łowcą. Tylko na jakiś czas, tylko do rozwiązania sprawy z Rafaelem…

Jednak teraz, kiedy był już tak blisko, kiedy wystarczyło całkowicie się zmaterializować i poprosić o pomoc, nie mógł tego uczynić. Dean nie zastanawiałby się długo, rzuciłby wszystko – nie tylko grabie, ale Lisę i Bena, swoje normalne życie, które przecież dopiero co rozpoczął. A kto wie, czy mógłby potem do niego wrócić. Kto wie, czy wyszedłby z tej misji cało. Jakby do tej pory nie poświęcił wystarczająco. Castiel nie miał prawa prosić go o cokolwiek. Musiał odejść i pozwolić mu żyć.

I właśnie wtedy, kiedy przekonywał samego siebie, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie pozostawienie przyjaciela w spokoju, w pobliżu rozległ się znajomy głos.

- Ach, mój ulubiony aniołek.

Zmysły Castiela momentalnie się wyostrzyły. Obrócił się powoli i ujrzał uśmiechniętego lekko Crowleya. Zerknął na Deana, który wciąż oddawał się grabieniu liści i powrócił spojrzeniem do Króla Piekła.

- Co tu robisz? – zapytał ostro.

- Chcę ci pomóc w pomaganiu mnie, co z kolei pomoże nam – odpowiedział beztrosko Crowley.

- Mów jaśniej.

- Chodzi mi o pewien mały biznesik. To wszystko. – Crowley powiedział to ot tak. Jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

- Chcesz zawrzeć umowę? Ze mną? – Castiel był szczerze zdumiony. – Jestem aniołem, dupku. Nie mam duszy do sprzedania.

- Ale przecież o to chodzi nam wszystkim. O dusze. Wszystko zawsze sprowadza się do dusz, czyż nie?

- O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?

- Mówię o główce Rafaela nadzianej na pikę. Mówię o szczęśliwym zakończeniu dla nas wszystkich – tak się składa, że jednym z wielu możliwych zakończeń. Chodź, porozmawiajmy gdzie indziej.

Cas zawahał się.

- Nie w moim interesie jest rozmowa z tobą – powiedział w końcu.

- Czemu nie? Pięć minut. Żadnych zobowiązań. Obiecuję, że nie pożałujesz.

Castiel nie był głupi, wiedział, kim jest Crowley i wiedział, że znajomość z nim nie przyniesie niczego dobrego. Jednak Król Piekła, mimo całego swego sprytu, był słabszy – Castiel starłby go na proch w ułamku sekundy. Cokolwiek demon kombinował, Castiel nie da się przechytrzyć. Rozerwie ciało Crowleya na milion małych kawałeczków, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Pewnym krokiem udał się za Królem.

To był jego pierwszy błąd.

* * *

- To piekło?

Znajdowali się w bardzo długim korytarzu bez drzwi czy okien. Wzdłuż niego ciągnęła się kolejka ludzi zadziwiająco spokojnie czekających aż ostatnia cyfra na zawieszonym nad nimi liczniku zmieni się. Oprócz tego we właściwie nie wiadomo jak długim korytarzu znajdował się automat, który co jakiś czas drukował numerek dla nowoprzybyłej osoby gotowej udać się na koniec kolejki.

W tle rozbrzmiewało _Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem_ Straussa.

- Taa, widzisz, problem ze starą miejscówką był taki, że większość tamtejszych lokatorów to starzy masochiści. Pełno: „Przepraszam pana, mogę prosić jeszcze jeden gorący pręt w tyłek?" Tylko spójrz na nich. – Crowley wskazał na ludzi przed nimi. - Nikt tak ładnie nie stoi w kolejce.

- Co się dzieje, gdy kolejka przejdzie?

- Nic. Wracają na koniec i czekają od nowa. Bardzo to wydajne.

- Zostały ci cztery minuty – ponaglił Castiel.

- Co masz zamiar zrobić w związku z Rafaelem?

- Co mogę zrobić? Poddać się lub zginąć.

- Poddać się lub zginąć? A co ty, Francuz? – Prychnięcie demona nie skomponowało się z melodią Straussa. - Co z buntem?

- Nie jestem wystarczająco silny, wiesz o tym.

- W pojedynkę. Ale nie jesteś sam, prawda? Jest dużo aniołków, które staną za tobą. „Boży ulubieniec". Oj, chłopczyku, masz to, co oni nazywają kurwikiem w oczach.

Castiel nie miał pojęcia, co oznacza ów „kurwik w oczach".

- Anioły potrzebują przywódcy, więc bądź nim. Zbierz armię i rozrzuć cukierki po całym niebie.

- Sugerujesz, bym rozpoczął wojnę domową?

- Ding, ding, ding! Zobaczmy, co jest nagrodą główną!

- Chcesz, bym był drugim Lucyferem!

- Proszę. Lucyfer był smarkaczem mającym na pieńku z tatusiem. Cas, kochasz Boga, Bóg kocha ciebie. Przywrócił ci życie. To chyba jasne, że zrobił to po coś. Może abyś został nowym szeryfem tam na górze?

- To niedorzeczne. By wygrać wojnę, potrzeba ogromnej mocy.

- Więcej niż którykolwiek z nas jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić, tak. A co, jeśli wiem skąd wziąć tę moc?

- Co masz na myśli?

- Czyściec, mój pierzasty koleżko. Czyściec. Tylko pomyśl. Nieskończone źródło czyściutkich, pachnących duszyczek. Ile już tam lat siedzą? Trzydzieści milionów? Czterdzieści? Siedzą sobie i czekają, aż ktoś je weźmie.

- Jak chcesz znaleźć Czyściec, skoro nikt nie wie, gdzie jest?

- Potrzebujemy pomocy eksperta.

- Czyli?

- No eksperta, rzecz jasna. Jest takich dwóch, co się świetnie nadaje, a mają trochę wolnego czasu.

Castiel spiął się raptownie.

- Nie, nie Dean. Jest na emeryturze i niech tak zostanie.

- W porządku. Wiem też co nieco o pewnym dużym, łysym dostojniku… Rzecz w tym, że oni mogą dać nam potworki. Potworki z kolei zaprowadzą nas do Czyśćca, wiem o tym.

- Co chcesz w zamian?

- Połowę.

- Połowę?

- Moja pozycja nie jest zbyt stabilna, kaczuszko. Te dusze mogą pomóc. Tak jak pomogą tobie. Poza tym, nie chciałbyś, żebym to ja rządził tu na dole? Jak wiesz, Diabeł…

- To bezcelowe. Twój plan zajmie miesiące, a ja potrzebuję pomocy teraz.

- Racja. Jednak by pokazać, jak poważnie podchodzę do sprawy, mógłbym udzielić ci niewielkiej pożyczki. Powiedzmy… pięćdziesiąt kawałków. Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dusz na początek. Możesz je sobie wziąć do nieba, urządzić jakiś mały pokaz. Powiedzmy, że będą cię kosztować niewiele. Niemalże nic.

Castiel nie wydawał się przekonany. Wiedział, że paktowanie z Królem Piekła nie ma prawa skończyć się dobrze. Jednak…

- Albo to, albo Apokalipsa. Wszystko od nowa. Wszystko, co zrobiłeś, wszystko, co zrobili Sam i Dean, przepadnie. Możesz nas uratować, Castielu. Bóg wybrał właśnie ciebie do tego zadania. Myślę, że gdzieś tam głęboko wiesz o tym.

Anioł przymknął oczy. Jeżeli Rafael osiągnie swój cel, wszelkie wysiłki Sama i Deana, to, co poświęcili, będzie całkowicie bez znaczenia.

- Czego chcesz w zamian za pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dusz?

Crowley uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- W swoim czasie, aniołku.

* * *

Castiel, zmierzając na kolejne spotkanie z Crowleyem, czuł zadziwiający spokój. Nawet, gdy już znalazł się przed samymi żelaznymi wrotami prowadzącymi do kryjówki Króla Piekła, nie napawał go w choćby najmniejszym stopniu lęk. Przeważającym uczuciem, można powiedzieć jedynym na twarzy Casa, była pewność. Pewność prawości czynów, pewność działania w dobrej wierze, pewność powodzenia. Pewność swego.

Znalazł sposób na pokonanie Rafaela. Jedyny sposób.

Nie zawahawszy się, Castiel po raz pierwszy przekroczył próg żelaznej fortecy.

I właśnie ten pierwszy raz miał go zgubić.

* * *

Kryjówka była wyjątkowo rozbudowaną siecią pomieszczeń, istnym labiryntem dla kogoś nieposiadającego anielskich zdolności. Castielowi znalezienie głównej izby – pomieszczenia przywodzącego na myśl kopułę, o białych ścianach i marmurowej podłodze – zajęło najwyżej kilka minut. Jak oczekiwał, zastał tam zwyczajowo uśmiechającego się Crowleya.

- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, aniołku? – zapytał ten, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad parującej sterty czegoś, co Castiel zidentyfikował jako wnętrzności ghula. Anioł beznamiętnie zlustrował pracownię, w której dominowały szklane gabloty z przeróżnej wielkości słoiczkami o kolorowych etykietach oraz ostrzami, obcążkami i innymi narzędziami zapewne niesłużącymi jedynie za ozdoby. Oprócz tego po całym pomieszczeniu walały się pozapisywane kartki.

Spojrzenie Castiela wróciło ku centrum pokoju, gdzie nad stołem z parującymi jelitami pochylał się Crowley.

- Chciałeś, bym przybył dopełnić warunki umowy – przypomniał Cas głosem spokojnym, lecz emanującym siłą.

- Ach, tak. Castielu, powiedz mi, co sobie pomyślałeś, gdy wspomniałem o – jak ty to ująłeś – warunkach naszej umowy? Jak sądzisz, czego Król Piekła mógłby chcieć od ciebie?

Zapytany zmarszczył brwi.

- Czego chcesz, Crowley?

- Ach. – Mężczyzna po raz pierwszy podniósł wzrok znad obiektu badań – To, czego chcę nawet ci się nie śniło, aniołku. To, o co cię poproszę znacznie przekracza granice twojej wyobraźni. Chyba że lubisz…

- Mów, nie mam czasu na głupie gierki.

Wilczy uśmiech przeciął już wcześniej uśmiechniętą twarz demona. Crowley odłożył na bok stalowy nóż i zdjął zakrwawione rękawice. Wyrzuciwszy je, rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Castiel odetchnął i odwrócił się powoli. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, Crowley stał zaledwie centymetry od niego i uśmiechał podejrzanie przyjaźnie.

- Drogi Castielu – zaczął, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu anioła – ty jesteś tym, czego chcę.

Widząc, jak ten podejrzliwie mruży oczy, Crowley z zadowoleniem oblizał usta.

- Do czego jestem ci potrzeby? – zapytał w końcu Castiel. Dłoń wyjątkowo ciążyła mu na ramieniu.

- Głupiutki aniołku – wymruczał Crowley i wolną ręką sięgnął do twarzy mężczyzny. Pogładził porośnięty krótką szczeciną policzek, palcem przejechał wzdłuż linii szczęki, by wędrówkę skończyć na bladych wargach. Kciukiem przeciągnął po dolnej, rozchylając usta Castiela, z których wydobyło się głuche warknięcie.

- To… nieczyste.

Mający w sobie coś z psiego szczekania śmiech wypełnił pomieszczenie.

- To…

Castiel nie dokończył; jego usta zostały wręcz zmiażdżone zachłannymi wargami Crowleya. Anioł nie do końca wiedział, co się dzieje i ledwie zarejestrował oplatające go w pasie ramiona.

Napierająca na niego przez spodnie męskość była niczym kubeł zimnej wody.

Spróbował wyrwać się ze stalowego uścisku. Bezskutecznie. Odpychał Crowleya, okładał jego plecy pięściami, co tylko wzmagało siłę pocałunków Króla Piekła.

Castiel zacisnął wargi, odchylając głowę jak najbardziej do tyłu. Crowley uśmiechnął się dziko, naparł ciałem na wygiętego mężczyznę i obaj runęli na ziemię. Castiela zamroczyło na ułamek sekundy w wyniku spotkania głowy z marmurem. Król Piekła tylko czekał na taką okazję. Zmienił swoją pozycję do siadu okrakiem i przygwoździł dłońmi nagarski Castiela do podłogi. Z ogniem w oczach pocałował go, wdzierając się językiem do jamy ustnej mężczyzny.

Gdy Castiel oprzytomniał na tyle, by znów zacząć się szamotać, oprawca akurat ssał skórę jego szyi.

- Ty bydlaku – wycharczał anioł, czując, że powoli znów opuszczają go siły. Crowley momentalnie zaprzestał swoich działań i uniósł lekko głowę, by spojrzeć Castielowi w oczy. Ich usta dzieliły zaledwie centymetry.

- Źle do tego podchodzisz, aniołku. Pomyśl o tym jak o przejażdżce karuzelą w Disneylandzie.

Castiel nie odpowiedział, jedynie ze zdwojoną siłą spróbował uwolnić nadgarstki. Ani drgnęły.

- Och, daj spokój. Myślisz, że przelecę cię wbrew twojej woli? – Crowley prychnął, a zapytany zgromił go spojrzeniem. – Mylisz się, aniołku. Przelecę cię, bo właśnie tego chcesz. – Ostatnie słowa wyszeptał, dysząc Castielowi w usta, które zaraz potem rozchylił gorącym językiem.

Castiel pozwolił mu na to, na chwilę zaprzestając protestów, i zastanowił się, czy Crowley ma rację, czy faktycznie tego chce.

W całym swoim ziemskim życiu nie odczuwał nigdy pociągu fizycznego. Pragnienia seksualne były mu obce. Nie miłość, znał to uczucie. Jednak miłość i seks były zupełnie odmiennymi kwestiami. Kiedyś nie oddzielałby ich, jednak podczas swego pobytu na ziemi nauczył się wielu nowych rzeczy o ludziach i ich pragnieniach. Współczuł im. Współczuł kochającym się jedynie fizycznie parom, rodzinom rozbitym przez seks z kolegą z pracy czy opiekunką do dziecka, współczuł kobietom, które zaspokajały mężczyzn za pieniądze. Bo o to właśnie chodziło, prawda? O zaspokojenie? Castiel w ciągu zaledwie kilkunastu miesięcy nauczył się, że miłość nijak się ma do zaspokojenia wewnętrznego głodu fizyczności. Jeżeli można mówić o miłości, której na świecie tak naprawdę jest niewiele. W niebie zresztą, jakby się nad tym zastanowić, wcale sprawa nie ma się lepiej. Anioły na każdym kroku podkreślają miłość do swoich braci, jednak gdy przychodzi co do czego, wyciągają przeciwko sobie broń i przelewają krew. W imię czego?

Castiel z bólem odczuł niesprawiedliwość osądów, które wydaje. Sam nie był lepszy. W końcu znalazł się właśnie w tym miejscu i właśnie z tym demonem, by przelać krew brata.

To co innego – mówił sobie – muszę za wszelką cenę powstrzymać Rafaela, inaczej cały świat czeka zagłada. Inaczej wszystkie zmagania Deana pójdą na marne.

Dean. Myśl o przyjacielu wywołała w Castielu falę mieszanych uczuć. Wstyd. Żal. Tęsknotę.

Wiedział, że Dean nigdy nie zgodziłby się na współpracę z Crowleyem i między innymi właśnie dlatego nie zamierzał zwierzyć się mu ze swoich planów. Inną kwestią było to, że Castiel zwyczajnie bał się jego reakcji. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie rzeczy gorszej od pogardy ujrzanej w jasnozielonych oczach. Jeżeli istniał ktoś poza Bogiem, kogo nie chciałby zawieść, to był to właśnie Dean.

W pewnym sensie go podziwiał. Jego upór, wolę walki. Ale też bezwarunkową miłość i troskę, którymi obdarowywał najbliższych. Castiel, niekiedy nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, myślami uciekał do wspólnie spędzonych z Deanem chwil, a na jego usta bezwolnie wpływał uśmiech.

Teraz też się uśmiechnął, co natychmiast spotkało się z kąśliwym komentarzem.

- Czyżby ci się podobało, aniołku? A może wyobrażasz sobie mnie jako małego Winchestera?

Castiel zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

- Och, chyba trafiłem w sedno, czyż nie?

Castiel odwrócił spojrzenie, sam nie wiedząc czemu, zawstydzony. Crowley błędnie odczytał jego myśli. Owszem, krążyły one wokół Deana, ale nie w ten sposób, jaki sugerował Król Piekła.

- Chyba ktoś nam tu się zakochał. Jaka szkoda, że to ja będę twoim pierwszym.

Castiel zacisnął szczęki i zamknął powieki, siląc się na spokój. Mógł się opierać – ba! – mógł nawet wydostać się z objęć demona, jeśliby się bardzo postarał. Jednak jaki to miałoby sens, skoro nie otrzymałby niezbędnych do pokonania Rafaela dusz?

Czuł przygniatające go ciało i mokry język wodzący po szyi. Czuł obrzydzenie.

Musiał jednak zdobyć te dusze bez względu na wszystko.

Pomyślał o niepoddającym się nigdy Deanie i ta myśl dodała mu otuchy.

Crowley, zauważywszy, że opór Castiela ustąpił niemal całkowicie, uwolnił jeden z nadgarstków anioła. Wolną ręką poluzował jego krawat i począł rozpinać guziki koszuli. Gdy już wszystkie ustąpiły, przejechał dłonią po lekko umięśnionym torsie i uśmiechnął się lubieżnie.

Castiel wzdrygnął się pod tym dotykiem. Potem było już tylko gorzej, Crowley bowiem zmienił taktykę.

- Pocałuj mnie, aniołku – szepnął nachylając się nad Castielem. Ten nabrał powietrza w płuca i zasznurował usta. – Myślałem, że już to przerabialiśmy. Chcesz dostać dusze – oddaj _dobrowolnie_ siebie. – Anioł nawet nie drgnął. – Och, daj spokój, Cassie, nie mów, że nigdy nie miałeś ochoty zrobić czegoś odrobinę perwersyjnego. Czegoś, co nie spodobałoby się tym na górze, czegoś wbrew tym wszystkim zasadom skrzydlatych.

Castiel zmarszczył brwi, walcząc z samym sobą.

- Cmok-cmok albo apokalipsa na nowo.

Anioł podparł się na jednym łokciu i zbliżył swą twarz ku tej Króla Piekła.

- Wiedz, że jesteś najobrzydliwszą kreaturą, z jaką kiedykolwiek miałem do czynienia – powiedział hardo i sięgnął wargami do rozchylonych w uśmiechu ust Crowleya zaskoczonego tą nagłą śmiałością. Zaraz jednak demon zreflektował się i pogłębił pocałunek, który Castiel – o dziwo – oddawał zapamiętale.

Castiel sam nie wiedział, kiedy przestał walczyć z odruchem wymiotnym, a językiem zaczął poruszać niemal automatycznie. Wiedział za to, że – jak to mówią na ziemi – pierwsze koty za płoty.

Wątpliwości co do tego przynoszącego ulgę ludzkiego powiedzenia pojawiły się dopiero, gdy poczuł ześlizgującą się po brzuchu coraz niżej dłoń. Spiął się raptownie, gdy palce Crowleya uporały się z paskiem i migiem znalazły za gumką bokserek. W ułamku sekundy oplotły męskość Castiela, a tego wręcz palił wstyd z powodu twardniejącego stopniowo członka.

Crowley poruszył kilka razy ręką i zaśmiał się głośno, widząc, jak jego aniołek walczy z rosnącym podnieceniem.

- Proszę, nie – wyszeptał spanikowany Castiel. Spokój, z którym stanął pod bramami twierdzy Crowleya, ulotnił się już całkowicie.

- Nic się nie bój, aniołku, zaboli tylko trochę. – Z tymi słowami Król Piekła w jakiś magiczny sposób podniósł ich z ziemi. Castiel pomyślał z nadzieją, że może to już koniec, kiedy Crowley zaczął gwałtownie ściągać z niego ubranie. Gdy ten był już – jeśli nie liczyć luźno zwisającego krawata – całkowicie nagi, demon popchnął go na ścianę.

Ciężko oddychający Castiel oparł się dłońmi i czołem o zimną fakturę. Starał się opanować drżenie ciała, lecz nieskutecznie.

Crowley kolanem zmusił go do stanięcia w większym rozkroku.

Dotyk błądzących po ciele anioła rąk był nie do zniesienia. Castiel zamknął oczy i przygryzł mocno dolną wargę, co nie powstrzymało jednak cichego jęku, który wydostał się z jego ust pod wpływem coraz śmielszych działań Crowleya.

Król Piekła z dzikim uśmiechem na ustach wsunął weń dwa palce, po czym zaczął powoli nimi poruszać, powodując niekontrolowane skurcze mięśni ciała Castiela. Gdy dołączył się i trzeci, aniołowi ciężko było ustać na nogach. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy palce odpuściły jego odbyt.

Kotłowało się w nim tyle emocji, że ledwie zarejestrował dźwięk rozpinanego rozporka.

Jedna ręka Crowleya powędrowała na pełną erekcję Castiela, druga natomiast pogładziła męski pośladek i oparła się nań.

- Będzie boleć tylko trochę – szepnął demon i wszedł w Castiela, z którego ust wydostał się okrzyk bólu i zaskoczenia. Crowley poruszył biodrami, a jego partner ponownie zaskomlał. Poruszył drugi raz i znowu spotkało go zawodzenie, tym razem jakby jeszcze piękniejsze. Uśmiechnął się i zaczął wchodzić coraz głębiej i coraz szybciej, z zadowoleniem przysłuchując się swoim i – co najważniejsze – nieswoim stęknięciom. Jednocześnie do rytmu poruszał dłonią trzymającą w stalowym uścisku nabrzmiałego członka Castiela.

Był już na skraju i wiedział, że anioł również lada moment osiągnie spełnienie.

Castiel czuł się, jakby coś rozrywało go od środka; słodki ból zawładnął jego ciałem. Potrzebował jeszcze kilku pchnięć Crowleya i pociągnięć jego ręki, by przekroczyć granicę, do której nieubłaganie się zbliżał.

Doszli jednocześnie, Crowley z warknięciem na ustach, Castiel z głośnym westchnieniem.

Nigdy nie odczuwał czegoś choćby w przybliżeniu tak intensywnego.

- Aniołki nie takie święte, co, przyjacielu? – zapytał ze śmiechem Crowley, wysuwając sflaczałego członka z Castiela.

Ten speszył się, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z obrzydlistwa popełnionego czynu. Jednak nie samo to, co robił napawało go wstrętem, a to, że mu się _podobało_.

Ubrał się szybko i bez słowa opuścił kryjówkę, poprzysięgając, że nigdy więcej nie zbliży się do Crowleya.

* * *

- Och, mój ulubiony aniołek. Co tym razem cię do mnie sprowadza? Czyżbyś pragnął dokładki?

Castiel z obrzydzeniem i nienawiścią do samego siebie poluzował krawat.

* * *

- Jeden cuchnący demon z głowy – rzucił Dean. – Skąd w ogóle wziąłeś jego szczątki? Myślałem, że taki sprytny skurczybyk jak Crowley lepiej je schowa.

Castiel wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie ma miejsca nie do odnalezienia.

- Przywilej bycia aniołem, nie, Cas? – Dean zaśmiał się krótko.

Castiel kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie, siląc się na obojętny, nic nieznaczący uśmiech. Gdyby Dean wiedział, że Crowley wciąż żyje i że to sam Castiel go uratował…

Cóż, oby nigdy się nie dowiedział.

* * *

- Masz pojęcie, jak cholernie nieprzyjemnym jest bycie grillowanym?! – Crowley kopniakiem przewrócił krzesło. Następnie biurko i kilka mniejszych szafek.

Castiel obserwował wyczyny mężczyzny z lekkim podirytowaniem.

- Ciesz się, że w ogóle żyjesz.

Crowley zwrócił się do niego przodem.

- Pięknie dziękuję, mój wybawco – syknął i skłonił się w parodii ukłonu. – Podziękuję ci jeszcze piękniej, gdy już pozbędę się cholernych Winchesterów.

- Nie zrobisz im krzywdy.

- Obedrę ich żywcem ze skóry, którą potem przerobię na rękawiczki, aniołku. Daj mi choć jeden powód, dla którego nie miałbym tego zrobić.

Castiel niepewnie postąpił dwa kroki w przód. Wyciągnął rękę i pogładził drugiego mężczyznę po zarośniętym policzku.

Chwilę później leżeli już na podłodze.

* * *

- Witaj, Dean – powiedział, materializując się na siedzeniu pasażera.

Dean nie wyglądał najlepiej, a poważny wyraz twarzy nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Castiel zmartwiony.

- Tak, ja… Wszystko w porządku. A u ciebie?

- Wiesz, tak tylko sprawdzam, jak się trzymasz.

Dean nie odpowiedział i w samochodzie zapadła niezręczna cisza. Nawet męczone w kółko ACDC nie leciało z głośników. W zasadzie – pomyślał Castiel – był to jeden z niewielu przypadków, kiedy w Impali nie rozbrzmiewała żadna muzyka.

- Więc jak – odezwał się w końcu Dean – Szatan Junior wciąż na wolności?

- Szukam go, uwierz – powiedział szybko Castiel i zastanowił się zaraz, czy aby nie za szybko; zerknął w ukosa na przyjaciela, ale ten zdawał się niczego nie zauważyć. – Wciąż jednak nie rozumiem, jak Crowley zdołał mnie oszukać. – Miał wrażenie, że kłamstwa sączą się z jego porów.

- To cwany skurczybyk, tak właśnie zdołał. Nie ma to zresztą znaczenia. Jeśli gdzieś tam sobie wciąż biega, to musimy go znaleźć, odrąbać mu ten durny łeb i skopać tyłek.

Castiel przełknął ślinę. Nie mógł znaleźć słów poparcia dla Deana. A nawet jeśli znalazłby, to nie był pewien, czy przeszłyby mu one przez gardło.

- Gdzie Sam? – Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na nieobecność młodszego Winchestera.

- Zajęty. Poluje na dżina w Omaha, z tego co wiem. Właściwie to miałem się z nim tu spotkać.

- Gdybym tylko mógł, byłbym z wami.

- Tak, tak, wiem. Nie przejmuj się. Ale dasz znać, nie? Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebować. Kiedy wpadniesz w kłopoty czy coś.

Zwrócili ku sobie głowy jednocześnie i spojrzeli prosto w oczy. Castiel jako pierwszy odwrócił wzrok.

* * *

- Mówiłeś, że Eve jest w stanie otworzyć drzwi do Czyśćca.

Na czoło Crowleya wstąpiła rytmicznie pulsująca żyłka. Castiel obserwował, jak knykcie demona bieleją, tak mocno trzymał się stołu, na którym spoczywało ciało Eve.

- Zgadza się. Mówiłem. I jestem przekonany, że byłaby w stanie, gdyby WCIĄŻ ŻYŁA! – huknął Crowley gniewnie, a jego twarz przybrała odcień głębokiego szkarłatu. – Była naszą jedyną nadzieją na otworzenie przejścia do Czyśćca, ale Winchesterowie – jakby inaczej - zabili ją.

- To było nieuniknione.

- Spieprzyłeś, Cas. – Ten niemal wzdrygnął się, słysząc swój przydomek z ust Crowleya. – Pozwoliłeś pieskom wleźć sobie na głowę, a ja mam powyżej uszu ich skomlenia.

- Do czego zmierzasz?

- Zmierzam do tego, że jesteś roztargniony. A to mnie denerwuje!

- Nie masz się czego obawiać. Zajmę się wszystkim aż do samego końca – powiedział dobitnie Castiel, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Crowleyem, który z każdym słowem był pół kroku bliżej.

- Oczywiście. Ale czy sprawa Czyśćca jest jedyną, którą się zajmujesz? Widzisz – teraz dzieliły ich zaledwie centymetry i głos demona przeszedł w szept – smród z tej ich Impali ciągnie się za tobą, aniołku.

Usta Castiela zacisnęły się w wąską linię.

- Myślałem, że to sobie wyjaśniliśmy – ciągnął dalej Crowley. – Koniec zarywania nocek z chłopcami.

Anioł dopiero teraz zauważył coś jeszcze prócz gniewu w oczach mężczyzny. Zazdrość tliła się w nich niczym małe ogniki.

- Tylko rozmawiałem z Deanem. Muszę przecież wiedzieć, ile oni wiedzą.

- Niby o czym wiedzą?

Castiel zdawał sobie sprawę, że to podchwytliwe pytanie. Ile wiedzą o twoim działaniu na boku czy ile wiedzą o tym, że regularnie się ze mną pieprzysz? – mówił wzrok Crowleya. Cas milczał.

- Ile wiedzą o mnie? Wiedzą tyle – i jest to fakt powszechnie znany – że chcą Króla Piekła powiesić za jaja. Proszę, _błagam_ cię, Castielu, po prostu zabij Winchesterów.

- Nie – odpowiedział ten natychmiast. Wszystko, co robił, robił przede wszystkim dla Deana. Myśl, że mógłby odebrać życie komuś tak sobie bliskiemu, graniczyła z absurdem.

- W porządku. W takim razie sam to zrobię.

- Zabijesz ich, a ja zwyczajnie wskrzeszę.

- Nie, nie wskrzesisz. – Crowley uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nie stamtąd, gdzie ich umieszczę, zaufaj mi.

- … powiedziałem: nie. – Przez chwilę mierzyli się na spojrzenia. – Nie przejmuj się nimi – rzekł w końcu Castiel, jakby bardziej pokornie.

- Mam się _nie przejmować_? Tak jak Lucyfer się nie przejmował? Albo Michael? Jak Lilith, Alistair czy Azazel się nie przejmowali?! Jestem jedynym na tym pokładzie rozumnym, który nie lekceważy tych pluszowych koszmarów?!

- Po prostu znajdź Czyściec. Inaczej obaj zginiemy i ginąć będziemy w kółko, aż do końca świata.

Castiel pochylił się i złożył na wargach Crowleya delikatny pocałunek.

- Winchesterowie cię nie dostaną – powiedział na odchodnym. Zanim opuścił kwaterę, doszła do niego wiązanka przekleństw i gróźb.

* * *

- Widziałem się z Casem. Wpadliśmy na siebie ze dwie godziny temu.

- Co mu powiedziałeś? – chciał wiedzieć od razu Bobby.

- Nic, jasne? Powiedziałem, że załatwiamy kolejną gównianą robotę w Monsterlandzie. Nie wie nic o naszych postępach w sprawie Crowleya. – Dean przymknął oczy i potrząsnął głową. – Pamiętacie, że to nasz przyjaciel, prawda? Kłamiemy mu prosto w oczy.

- Dean – zaczął Sam, ale brat nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

- Spalił złe szczątki i co z tego? Crowley go wykiwał, tyle.

- On jest _aniołem_, jakim cudem dał się wykiwać?

- Ma prawo popełnić błąd!

Bobby pokręcił głową.

- Nikt go o nic nie oskarża. Jeszcze.

Dean nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.

- Myślicie, że Cas współpracuje z Crowleyem. Z Crowleyem – serio?

- Słuchaj – zaczął Bobby – niczego jeszcze nie wiemy. Mnie też trudno myśleć w ten sposób i czuję się z tym gównianie, ale nie możemy być pewni.

- Słuchaj, Dean. Cas jest też naszym przyjacielem. Umarłbym za niego, naprawdę, ale… Modlę się, byśmy nie mieli racji.

- Ale jeśli się nie mylimy, jeśli jest chociaż najmniejsza szansa na to… współpracujemy wtedy z Supermenem, który przeszedł na ciemną stronę. Co z kolei oznacza, że musimy być szczególnie ostrożni, mądrzy i może nawet powinniśmy wyposażyć się w kawałek kryptonitu.

Dean przymknął oczy. Słowa Bobby'ego nie były całkowicie bez sensu.

- Musimy znaleźć Crowleya, zanim ten dureń otworzy przejście do Czyśćca – zakończył Bobby.

Castiel przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie z boku. Niewidzialność miała swe plusy, chociaż nie był w tym wypadku tego pewien. Wiedzieć, że ludzie, na których ci zależy, podejrzewają cię o zdradę… Nie mógł mieć nawet do nich żalu, w końcu nie były to podejrzenia bezpodstawne.

I właśnie z tego powodu odczuwał jeszcze większy ból. Podejrzenia nie były bezpodstawne, a jednak Dean nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli o jego zdradzie. Tak bardzo starał się pozostać lojalny wobec przyjaciela, chociaż wszystko wskazywało na to, że ten zawiódł jego zaufanie. I kiedy Dean tak zażarcie go bronił, Castiel ze zdwojoną siłą odczuł wstręt do samego siebie. Paradoksalnie, kilka godzin później ponownie odwiedził kryjówkę Crowleya, gdzie staczał się i zwiększał nienawiść do siebie samego z dziką przyjemnością.

* * *

- Jesteś pewien, że nic nie podejrzewają?

Leżeli spleceni kończynami pod stertą koców i napawali się ciepłem swoich ciał. Castiel nie pamiętał, kiedy przestał wzdrygać się pod dotykiem demona, wiedział za to, że w jego ramionach nie czuł się samotny i niekompletny.

- Nic a nic – skłamał gładko, nie przestając obrysowywać palcem kółek na piersi Crowleya.

* * *

- Czysto.

- Tak, nawet za czysto.

- I co teraz?

- Proste. Wezwiemy Casa – stwierdził Dean, wzruszając ramionami.

- Co? – Sam nie wydawał się być przekonany.

- Zazwyczaj w takich chwilach wzywamy Casa – powiedział Dean przez zaciśnięte zęby, siląc się na spokój.

- Rozmawialiśmy o tym.

- Nie. Wy rozmawialiście, ja słuchałem. To Cas, chłopaki. Kiedy nie było nikogo innego, to właśnie on ratował nam tyłek. Za każdym pieprzonym razem, gdy wpadaliśmy w kłopoty, on nas ratował. Wychodził na ring i krwawił dla nas tyle już razy! To Cas! Jesteśmy mu winni chociaż trochę zaufania.

Castiel czuł się, jakby otrzymał właśnie cios w żołądek. Słowa Deana były piękne i właśnie dlatego tak bardzo bolały.

Sam westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Castielu, to naprawdę ważne, musimy pogadać – powiedział, przymykając oczy i unosząc głowę do nieba.

- Cas, no chodźże – warknął Dean niemal błagalnie, gdy przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo.

Castiel nie ukazał im się. Wiedział, że ukazanie równało się z koniecznością odpowiedzenia na kilka niewygodnych pytań. Zamiast tego przyglądał się, jak powoli zmienia się postawa Deana, jak na jego trzydziestoletniej twarzy maluje się rozpacz, a zaraz potem zrezygnowanie.

- Jest zajęty – powiedział w końcu, chociaż sam chyba nie wierzył w swoje słowa.

Anioł już miał się przenieść w inne miejsce, dalekie od smutków Deana, gdzieś, gdzie wyrzuty sumienia nie będą go zżerać od środka, kiedy znikąd pojawiły się trzy demony.

Nagle wszystko zaczęło się dziać w zawrotnym tempie. Pierwszy demon przerzucił Bobby'ego przez szklane drzwi, drugi zajął się Samem, a trzeci zbił z nóg Deana i usiadłszy na nim okrakiem, zaczął zadawać ciosy.

Zanim Castiel zainterweniował, zabijając demona, który rzucił się na Deana, usłyszał jedno zdanie: „Crowley mówi _cześć._" To go rozwścieczyło. W ułamku sekundy zabił pozostałą dwójkę i dopiero, gdy jego i Deana spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, zdał sobie sprawę z bardzo ważnej rzeczy. Ujawnił się.

- Dobrze cię widzieć, Cas.

- Jesteś cały? – zapytał ten z troską. Już dawno doszło do niego, że na życiu Deana zależy mu bardziej niż na swoim własnym.

- Świetne wyczucie czasu, Cas – wtrącił młodszy Winchester, odzyskując powoli oddech.

- Cieszę się, że was znalazłem. Przynoszę wiadomości. – Mówił szybko i w miarę możliwości nie patrzył w oczy Deanowi. – Jestem święcie przekonany, że Crowley faktycznie żyje.

- Co ty nie powiesz. – Prychnięcie na szczęście zabarwione było rozbawieniem. Castiel odetchnął z ulgą. – Co by o nim nie mówić, Bobby, uratował nam tyłki. Znowu.

Bobby spojrzał wpierw na Winchestera, następnie na Castiela i w końcu rzekł:

- Zdaje się, że jesteśmy ci winni przeprosiny.

- Czemu? – spytał natychmiastowo, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie zauważyli, jak bardzo pocą mu się dłonie i jak bardzo drży głos.

- Już od jakiegoś czasu polujemy na Crowleya – odezwał się Sam. – Ukrywaliśmy to przed tobą.

- Myśleliśmy, że… że z nim współpracujesz.

- Że co myśleliście? – Miał nadzieję, że zaskoczona postawa była wystarczająco wiarygodna.

- Wiem, szalone, nie?

- To dlatego, że spaliłeś złe szczątki – tłumaczył się Bobby. – Teraz to bez znaczenia. Byliśmy w błędzie.

- Wiecie, mogliście mnie po prostu zapytać – rzekł Castiel, uśmiechając się.

- Mieliśmy taki zamiar. Nigdy nie powinniśmy w ciebie wątpić. – Słowa Deana cieszyły i smuciły go jednocześnie. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że nam przebaczysz.

- Wybaczone.

Wszystkim wyraźnie ulżyło. Castiel uśmiechnął się szerzej. Znowu mu ufali. A przynajmniej ufaliby, gdyby nie zapędził się w swojej pewności siebie i nie wypowiedział kilku wyjątkowo zbędnych słów.

- Wiecie, to byłoby trochę absurdalne, Superman przechodzący na ciemną stronę. Wciąż jestem tylko Castielem.

- W takim razie możemy wyrzucić kryptonit – dodał po chwili Dean z uśmiechem.

- Dokładnie.

Castiel nie miał pojęcia, że uśmiech ten był równie nieszczery jak jego.

* * *

- Nasłałeś na nich demony? – rzucił gniewnie, gdy już znalazł się w siedzibie Króla Piekła.

- Zabijasz moich łowców, czemu ja mam nie zabijać twoich?

- To moi przyjaciele!

- Nie możesz mieć już przyjaciół, już nie. Chryste, tracisz jaja!

- Wszystko ze mną w porządku.

- Taa, bo właśnie tak wygląda okaz zdrowia. – Crowley powiódł spojrzeniem po wymęczonej postaci Castiela. – Daj spokój, myślisz, że nie wiem o co w tym chodzi?

- Oświeć mnie.

- Jedno wielkie kłamstwo. Dobry Cas, sprawiedliwy Cas. Tak długo jak Winchesterowie będą w to wierzyć, sam będziesz w to wierzył. Ale mam dla ciebie wiadomość, kotku. Dziwka to dziwka, bo to dziwka…

Castiel w ułamku sekundy złapał mężczyznę za poły marynarki i przygwoździł go do ściany, stwarzając w niej sporej wielkości ubytek.

- Powiem to tylko raz. Jeśli spadnie któremuś włos z głowy, zetrę to wszystko w pył. Naszą umowę… wszystko.

Nas – Castiel nigdy nie wyrzekłby tego słowa na głos, jednak i on i Crowley wiedzieli, że w grę wchodzą również ich stosunki.

- Wciąż jestem aniołem i wciąż mogę cię zabić.

* * *

- Co wy wyrabiacie?! Puśćcie mnie!

Castiel spanikowany obejmował wzrokiem każdy centymetr płonącego okręgu, w którym uwięzili go przyjaciele.

- Musimy pogadać.

- O czym?!

Ból w oczach Deana odebrał mu resztki pewności siebie.

- O Supermenie. I kryptonicie.

I wszystko w głowie Castiela zaczęło układać się w logiczną całość. Ależ był głupi i nieuważny.

- Spójrz na mnie.

Castiel niepewnie podniósł wzrok. W jasnozielonych oczach odbijały się płomienie.

- Pogadaj ze mną, powiedz, co się dzieje. Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że nie współpracujesz z Crowleyem.

Castiel jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak wewnętrznie pusty i nieszczęśliwy. Uciekł wzrokiem w bok, co dla Deana było jednoznaczną odpowiedzią.

- Ty skurwysynie.

- Daj mi się wytłumaczyć – zajęczał błagalnie Cas.

- Działasz z nim? Naprawdę?

- Robiłem to, by cię chronić, by chronić was wszystkich. – Spojrzał po twarzach obecnych. Wszystkie wyrażały ten sam ból i rozczarowanie. – W ten sposób powstrzymam Rafaela! Musicie mi zaufać!

- Jak, do cholery, mamy ci teraz zaufać?

- To wciąż ja – powiedział cicho. Tak bardzo chciał wierzyć w swoje słowa. – Wciąż jestem waszym przyjacielem. – To nie było pytanie, jednak oczekiwał odpowiedzi, potwierdzenia.

Cisza, która nastała, ugodziła go dogłębnie.

- Słuchajcie – spróbował jeszcze raz. – Rafael zabije nas wszystkich. Zamieni świat w pogorzelisko. Nie miałem wyboru.

- Miałeś – odezwał się Dean. – Po prostu dokonałeś złego. Kiedy wpadamy w kłopoty, radzimy sobie z nimi. Wspólnie. Nie zawieramy umowy z Diabłem!

- To zdaje się o wiele prostsze, gdy tak mówisz – powiedział niemal niesłyszalnie Cas i poczuł, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Wiedział, czym jest płacz, jednak nigdy go nie doświadczył. – Gdzie byłeś, kiedy potrzebowałem pomocy? – Zdawał sobie sprawę, że rzucanie winy Deanowi w twarz było niesprawiedliwe, ale nie myślał racjonalnie. Łapał się każdej deski ratunku, byle nie zostać całkowicie skreślonym.

Odpowiedź odebrała mu siły do czegokolwiek.

- Byłem tam. Gdzie ty byłeś?

Pewnie rozkleiłby się jeszcze bardziej, gdyby nie czarny dym, który osnuł niebo.

Crowley ich odszukał.

- Nie jest za późno. Cholera, Cas, możemy to jeszcze naprawić! – krzyknął Dean, wyczuwając, że zostało im mało czasu.

- Uciekajcie. Musicie uciekać _teraz_. Szybko!

Widok opuszczających go przyjaciół bolał, ale najgorsze było ostatnie spojrzenie rzucone przez Deana. Potem wszystko opanowała czerń.

* * *

- Wiesz, co widzę? Widzę nowego Boga i nowego Diabła współpracujących ze sobą w nowym świecie. A może robiących i trochę więcej. – Śmiech przywodzący na myśl szczeknięcie wypełnił pomieszczenie.

- Dosyć. – Castiel miał powyżej uszu wszystkiego. Był pusty. W chwili, gdy Dean zamknął za sobą drzwi, tylko pokonanie Rafaela nie przestało mieć sensu.

Spokojnie i pewnie podszedł do Crowleya.

- Przestań mówić i zejdź mi z oczu.

- Cóż, ty z kolei jesteś zawsze mile widziany, aniołku. – Mrugnął figlarnie jednym okiem i już miał odejść, kiedy uśmiech opuścił jego usta. – Wiesz, jaka jest między nami różnica? Ja wiem, czym jestem. Czym ty jesteś, Castielu? – Po tych słowach zniknął.

Castiel, gdy przestał odczuwać choćby najmniejszą obecność demonów, usiadł pod ścianą i przymknął oczy.

Jeszcze trochę, pomyślał. Jeszcze trochę i będziesz bezpieczny. Choćbym był potworem gorszym niż Crowley, wykonam swoją misję.

* * *

- To już wszystkie, Bobby? – zapytał Dean, przyglądając się finezyjnym czerwonym znakom na oknach i ścianach.

- Żaden skrzydlaty tu się nie wedrze, możesz być pewien.

Bobby uśmiechnął się i oddalił na piętro.

Kilkanaście minut później Dean usłyszał wołanie:

- Na pewno niczego nie potrzebujesz?!

- Nie, dzięki! – odkrzyknął, kończąc zdrapywanie krwi z okna.

* * *

Castiel zmaterializował się w domu Bobby'ego i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu pełnym anty-anielskich znaków. Wszystkie były naruszone.

Cichy szelest zwrócił jego uwagę. To Dean przewracał się z boku na bok na kanapie. Cas nie wiedział, który to już raz obserwuje śpiącego przyjaciela. Robił to praktycznie każdej nocy, jednak jeszcze nigdy nie przepełniał go taki smutek jak właśnie tej. Chyba czuł, że będzie to ich ostatnia wspólna noc.

Rozważał odejście, kiedy powieki Deana zaczęły powoli się rozwierać. Odchrząknął.

- Witaj, Dean.

- Cas, jak się tu dostałeś? – Mężczyzna szybko podniósł się do siadu.

Castiel zerknął na naruszone znaki chroniące, a następnie na Deana. Nie będąc pewnym swoich podejrzeń, powiedział tylko:

- Zabezpieczenia, które nałożył Bobby… kilka rzeczy zrobił źle.

Dean nie dał po sobie niczego poznać

- Źle, że w ogóle ich potrzebujemy – mruknął z wyrzutem, wstając z kanapy. – Po co tu jesteś?

Castiel postąpił kilka niepewnym kroków w jego stronę.

- Chcę, żebyś zrozumiał.

- Och, wierz mi, rozumiem. Bla-bla, Rafael, zgadza się?

Castiel zazgrzytał zębami.

- Robię to dla ciebie.

- Dla mnie? Chyba sobie żartujesz. – I Dean faktycznie się uśmiechnął. Był to uśmiech człowieka zmęczonego.

- To ty nauczyłeś mnie wszystkiego o wolności i wolnym wyborze.

- Jesteś cholernym dzieciakiem, wiesz o tym? To, że możesz robić, co chcesz, nie oznacza, że powinieneś robić, co chcesz!

- Wiem, co robię, Dean.

- Nie nadążam za tobą, okej? Mówię ci: nie. Nie i tyle. Proszę cię: nie rób tego. Tylko tyle.

- Nie rozumiem…

- Słuchaj, zaraz po Samie, ty i Bobby jesteście mi najbliżsi. Jesteście moją rodziną. Jesteś dla mnie jak brat. Więc kiedy proszę cię, byś czegoś nie robił, musisz mi zaufać.

Castiela poruszyły te słowa. Coś ukłuło w sercu. Dean uważał go za swoją rodzinę, kochał go. Była to zupełnie inna miłość niż ta, o której mówi się z niebie. W niebie w jednej chwili kogoś kochasz, w drugiej wbijasz mu sztylet w serce za nieposłuszeństwo. Tymczasem Dean, wiedząc, jakich to Castiel dopuścił się czynów, nadal gotów był mu wybaczyć. Ta chęć przebaczenia i ufność były wypisane wręcz na twarzy mężczyzny.

Castiel jednak miał misję, której wypełnienie zapewni życie właśnie temu cudownemu mężczyźnie. Przełkną gulę powstałą w gardle i mając wrażenie, że ktoś miażdży jego wnętrzności, wykrztusił:

- Albo?

Twarz Deana uległa gwałtownej zmianie. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji.

- Albo będę musiał zrobić wszystko, co trzeba, by cię powstrzymać – odpowiedział w końcu.

- Nie możesz, Dean. Jesteś tylko człowiekiem. Ja jestem aniołem.

- No nie wiem, już kiedyś złapałem całkiem niezłą rybę.

- Przykro mi, Dean.

- Mnie również.

Mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Zarówno w jasnozielonych jak i niebieskich oczach widoczny był ogromny żal.

- Wiesz, Dean – zaczął Castiel, do którego w końcu dotarło, że być może po raz ostatni rozmawiają bez użycia broni – nikt nie dał mi tyle, co ty. Gdybym mógł zmienić swoje przeznaczenie, gdybym mógł ustalić swoje życie, to spędziłbym je z tobą i Samem, siedząc całe dnie w samochodzie i rujnując sobie słuch tym zespołem, co w środku nazwy ma błyskawicę.

Jedynie Castiel się uśmiechnął.

- Możesz decydować o swoim losie, Cas.

Anioł pokręcił głową.

- Nie tym razem.

Castiel powoli i spokojnie podszedł do Deana i wziął jego twarz w dłonie.

- Cas…

Usta Deana zostały zamknięte w delikatnym pocałunku, trwającym zaledwie chwilę. Gdy Castiel odsunął się trochę, twarz przyjaciela wyrażała tysiąc emocji.

- Kocham cię, Cas.

Anioł uśmiechnął się.

- Szkoda, że nie będziesz tego pamiętał – szepnął i położył dłoń na czole przyjaciela. Rozbłysk światła był niewielki, a gdy się skończył, po obecności Castiela nie było nawet śladu.

* * *

Stał tam. Bez Deana. Bez Crowleya. Musiał zmierzyć się z tym sam. To było jego brzemię.

Przyglądał się misternym krwistym wzorom na ścianie i żegnał ze swoim starym życiem, nie miał bowiem wątpliwości, że kiedy już pochłonie tę niewiarygodną ilość dusz, zmieni się ono niewyobrażalnie. Ale czymże jest jeden mały anioł wobec wielkiego bożego planu? Jak się mają jego troski i pragnienia do ratowania świata?

Na dobrą sprawę starego Castiela już nie było. Został na podwórku, obserwując grabiącego liście Deana. Został tam i był szczęśliwy, bo ktoś, kogo kochał miłością szczerą i czystą, był szczęśliwy.

Castiel przejściowy, plugawy, rozdarty między Starym i Nowym, między przyjaciółmi, miłością i namiętnością a misją, odchodził w zapomnienie, ustępując miejsca temu ostatniemu, nowemu Castielowi. Robił to ze spokojem, bo wiedział, że jego ostatnie wcielenie nie popełni błędu.

Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił...

KONIEC!

* * *

**Mówiłam, że dużo wstawek z odcinka. Przepraszam za nie. Były w planach, ale nie sądziłam, że w Supernatural oni aż tyle gadają:) **

**Kurcze, 99% moich opowiadań ma na celu rozbawienie czytelnika, więc dziwnie się czuję, publikując coś takiego. Raz kozie śmierć. Tylko nie bijcie.**


End file.
